ClassicaLoid Musik Collection
ClassicaLoid Musik Collection is a series of albums mainly containing Musik remixes featured in the anime series. So far, six albums have been released. Producers Except for Schubert, there are music producers assigned to each ClassicaLoid, namely: *Tomoyasu Hotei - Beethoven *tofubeats - Mozart *Daisuke Asakura - Liszt *EHAMIC - Chopin *Tsunku♂ - Bach, Tchaikovsky, and Badarzewska *Chisato - Dvorak *Kouichi Tsutaya - Wagner Albums Volume 1 Vol. 1 was first released on December 21, 2016 with the catalog number GBCL-2016. The cover art features Beethoven . #ClassicaLoid Theme #Jounetsu ni Tsuite Kataru Beki 2, 3 no Shinjitsu ~from Pastorale~ #Eine Kleine Yoru no Musik #4.A.M. Nocturne #Ai no Ya no Yume #SHALALA Nayandete mo Kaiketsusen ~from The Nutcracker~ #Koutei no Bigaku #Honoo no Requiem #Yatterannai Kibun (bonus track) #Jounetsu ni Tsuite Kataru Beki 2, 3, no Shinjitsu ~from Pastorale~ (Inst) #Eine Kleine Yoru no Musik (Inst) #4.A.M. Nocturne (Inst) #Ai no Ya no Yume (Inst) #SHALALA Nayandete mo Kaiketsusen ~from The Nutcracker~ (Inst) #Koutei no Bigaku (Inst) #Honoo no Requiem (Inst) #Yatteranai Kibun (Inst) (bonus track) Volume 2 Vol. 2 was first released on February 22, 2017 with the catalog number GBCL-2017. The cover art features Mozart. #Rokugen no Monster ~from Kreutzer~ #How to Win! ~from Toccata and Fugue~ #Mikan Zombie March ~from Rondo Alla Turca~ #Koi wa Jolly Jolly ~from Grande Valse Brillante~ #Ah Endless Dream ~from A Maiden's Prayer~ #Fool Love Rhapsody ~from Hungarian Rhapsody~ #Yowa no Tsuki ~from Fantaisie-Impromptu~ #Maryoku no Aria #Rokugen no Monster ~from Kreutzer~ (Inst) #How to Win! ~from Toccata and Fugue~ (Inst) #Mikan Zombie March ~from Rondo Alla Turca~ (Inst) #Koi wa Jolly Jolly ~from Grande Valse Brillante~ (Inst) #Aa Endless Dream ~from A Maiden's Prayer~ (Inst) #Fool Love Rhapsody ~from Hungarian Rhapsody~ (Inst) #Yowa no Tsuki ~from Fantaisie-Impromptu~ (Inst) #Maryoku no Aria (Inst) #Koe (bonus track) Volume 3 Vol. 3 was first released on April 26, 2017 with the catalog number GBCL-2018. The cover art features Bach. #Shippudotou ~from Symphony No. 25~ #Hakuchou ROCK ~from Swan Lake~ #Schubert no Maoumichi #Funk Inazuma! ~from Cello Suite~ #Houjou no Yume ~from Für Elise~ #Subete wa Ai kara ~from Brandenburg Concerto~ #Sekai wa MUSIC!!! ~from The Magic Flute~ #Daiuchuu Ongaku Sanka No. 9 ~from Symphony No. 9~ #Shippudotou ~from Symphony No. 25~ (Inst) #Hakuchou ROCK ~from Swan Lake~ (Inst) #Schubert no Maoumichi (Inst) #Funk Inazuma! ~from Cello Suite~ (Inst) #Subete wa Ai kara ~from Brandenburg Concerto~ (Inst) #Sekai wa MUSIC!!! ~from The Magic Flute~ (Inst) #Daiuchuu Ongaku Sanka No. 9 ~from Symphony No. 9~ (Inst) Volume 4 Vol. 4 was first released on December 13, 2017 with the catalog number GBCL-2021. The cover art features Chopin, Liszt, and Schubert. #Shuppatsu Shinkou!! Densetsu e ~from New World, 4th movement~ #Muteki no Sonata ~from Symphony No. 7~ #Love Game Daisakusen ~from The Marriage of Figaro~ #Koinu no Carnival ~from Little Dog Waltz~ #Life is beautiful ~from The Great~ #Amadare to Ureigoto #Ai no Kane ~from La Campanella~ #Shuppatsu Shinkou!! Densetsu e ~from New World, 4th movement~ (Inst) #Muteki no Sonata ~from Symphony No. 7~ (Inst) #Love Game Daisakusen ~from The Marriage of Figaro~ (Inst) #Koinu no Carnival ~from Little Dog Waltz~ (Inst) #Life is beautiful ~from The Great~ (Inst) #Amedare to Ureigoto (Inst) #Ai no Kane ~from La Campanella~ (Inst) #Yatteranai Kibun (Bonus track) Volume 5 Vol. 5 was first released on February 14, 2018, with the catalog number GBCL-2022. The cover art features Tchaikovsky and Badarzewska. # Song for the moon ~from Moonlight~ # make the revolution ~from Ride of the Valkyries~ # GOING SWEET HOME ~from New World, 2nd movement~ # Mephisto Sheriff ~from Mephisto Waltz~ # Kakumei Sanka ~from Meistersingers of Nuremberg~ # HAVE A NICE DAY! ~from Oboe Concerto~ # Salty Salty (Bonus track) # Song for the moon ~from Moonlight~ (Inst) # make the revolution ~from Ride of the Valkyries~ (Inst) # GOING SWEET HOME ~from New World, 2nd movement~ (Inst) # Mephisto Sheriff ~from Mephisto Waltz~ (Inst) # Kakumei Sanka ~from Die Meistersinger von Nürnberg~ (Inst) # HAVE A NICE DAY! ~from Oboe Concerto~ (Inst) # Salty Salty (Inst) (Bonus track) Volume 6 Vol. 6 was released on April 11, 2018, with the catalog number GBCL-2023. The cover art features Wagner and Dvorak. # Yami o Kirisaku Hikari ~from Siegfried's Funeral March~ # Japanimation Eiyuu Polonaise # But I still love you forever ~from St. Matthew Passion~ # Hikari no Tabibito ~from Symphony No. 40~ # Unmei, Kuzure Ochiru. ~from Symphony No. 5~ # Ai dake ga Subete Janai! (Bonus track) # Yami o Kirisaku Hikari ~from Siegfried's Funeral March~ (Inst) # Japanimation Eiyuu Polonaise (Inst) # But I still love you forever ~from St. Matthew Passion~ (Inst) # Hikari no Tabibito ~from Symphony No. 40~ (Inst) # Unmei, Kuzure Ochiru ~from Symphony No. 5~ (Inst) # Ai dake ga Subete Janai! (Bonus track) (Inst) Trivia *The only ending song in the series that was never included in Musik Collection, even as a bonus track, is Boku wa Futsuu. It was one of the bonus tracks in ClassicaLoid Original Soundtrack, however. Category:Albums Category:Music